Luna de Oscuridad
by AmyAmiki
Summary: Después de que los Vultaris decidieran dejar en paz a los Cullen,Jacob ha vivido tranquilamente hasta ahora.El aviso de los nuevos planes de los Vulturis les hace tomar una decisión: deben buscar nuevos aliados.La cuenta atrás ha comenzado.
1. ¿Por qué los vampiros no se rinden?

Doce años. Eso era lo que aparentaba Nessie. Ya me había acostumbrado a su rápido crecimiento, pero al ver unas fotos de hace un par de años me quedé impresionado. Parecía ayer cuando tuvimos el casi enfrentamiento con los chupasangre italianos. Pasar tu tiempo entre vampiros no ayuda a la percepción temporal.

Mi relación con la familia Cullen había mejorado bastante, aunque esta mejora sólo integraba a algunos miembros. Bella había sido mi primer gran amor, y teníamos una amistad muy profunda,aunque tardó en eliminar sus recelos sobre mi y Nessie. No esperaba menos de ella. Los primeros meses aún temía demasiado por una posible vuelta de los Vultaris como para preocuparse por otras cosas. A partir de entonces, no había apartado la vista de ambos, de tal forma que no sabía quien de los padres de Ness me asustaba más, si la neurótica de su madre o el sobreprotector de su padre.

Edward y yo nos llevábamos igual que siempre. Al principió pensé que me vigilaba menos que su querida esposa. Luego, tras escuchar una conversación (no fue culpa mía, la puerta estaba abierta y yo estaba por allí) descubrí que el chupasa...perdón, Edward se dedicaba a escuchar mis pensamientos periódicamente. Seguro que mis ideas homicidas centradas en él cuando me enteré le hubieran hecho mucha gracia, pero no me parecía justo que el resto de la familia pagara por mi mal humor, así que durante esa temporada pase más tiempo en la Push.

En cuanto al resto de los Cullen...Rosalie era insufrible, el doble de pesada que los dos padres de Ness juntos. Por desgracia, su relación con la niña era muy estable, y si no era su tía favorita era porque Alice existía. Como se dijo una vez: iba a ser la semivampira más malcriada de la historia. Alice era más agradable conmigo que su hermana debido a mi amistad con Jasper. Después de Bella, Jasper era el vampiro con el que más había congeniado. Era tranquilizador estar con él (en parte por sus poderes), ademas de ser agradable y sincero, el hermano mayor que me hubiera gustado tener. En cambio, Emmet era ... el que más me hacia sentir en casa,puesto que su actitud bromista y en busca de peleas me recordaba a ciertos miembros de mi antigua manada.

Carlisle y Esme...bueno,sinceramente el primero era casi imposible no admirarle después de conocerle lo suficiente. Bella me había contado su historia (tuve la boca abierta un buen rato cuando me habló de la edad de Carlisle y de sus intentos de suicidio), y yo le había contado a él la mía, porque el interés del doctor aún seguían siendo los hombres lobo. A Esme era imposible no quererla. Si ya se ganó el corazón de Renné cuando Bella se casó, poco tiempo tardaría en hacer lo mismo con Charlie (que aún estaba un poco receloso de la familia vampiro) e incluso con la madre de los Clearwater, Sue, que pasaba más tiempo en casa de los Cullen que su hijo. Y eso era mucho decir.

Se me hacia muy raro ser el líder de una manada. Seth me seguía a todas partes, y solo me dejaba en paz cuando Edward llegaba (esa es la única causa de estar contento cuando él llega a casa).Leah se enfadaba cada vez que me iba a la casa Cullen, ya que decía que no le gustaba tener que ir a ella para avisarme de regresar a casa. Aunque creo que lo hace para evitar quedarse en casa con su madre y con Charlie. No le hace mucha gracia convertirse en la hermanastra de una vampiresa. Por otra parte, Seth esta encantado de que Renesmee le pueda llamar algún día tío. Aunque me puse a pensar...si Charlie se casa...y yo al final...termino con Renesmee...Bella sera mi suegra...Edward mi suegro...¿y que serían Leah y Seth?...Dios, que dolor de cabeza. Mejor dejar de pensarlo. De todas formas...las indirectas de una boda próximamente...eran muchas.

En cuanto al resto de los licántropos, no habían pasado muchas cosas. Sam y Emily ya estaban casados, y le había descubierto un anillo escondido a Paúl (no me hace mucha gracia convertirlo en mi cuñado).Conclusión: todo queda en familia. La mafia licantro-vampírica podrían llamarnos.

Pero esta tranquilidad a la que desgraciadamente me había acostumbrado desapareció el primer día de invierno. Yo estaba en la Push, con mi padre y con Leah. La chica evitaba a la parejita feliz, de modo que pasaba más tiempo en mi casa que en ninguna otra. Supongo que al final mi padre se hartará de sus eternos días de mal humor, y la dirá amablemente que se vaya. Que Paúl se venga a vivir dentro de un par de semanas con Rachel será una excusa perfecta. Y yo no se que es peor.¿Por qué ni podía haber imprimado Paúl a Leah?Harían un favor al mundo.  
Pero por supuesto,eso no podía ser porque el mundo esta contra mí, y lo comprobé nuevamente cuando percibí el olor de vampiro cerca de la casa. Leah dirigió a la puerta su más que habitual mirada de odio, cosa que fue suficiente para que mi padre se diera cuenta de que teníamos visita.  
-Ve a abrir,Jacob-me dijo, escondiendo su preocupación. Me dirigí a la puerta y abrí. Antes de llegar a ella ya sabía quien era.  
-Doctor Cullen- dije,como una invitación a pasar. Carlisle avanzó hacia el salón, y antes de cerrar la puerta me fije en su coche. Percibí a dos vampiros más-Edward y Jasper.  
-Insistieron en venir-comentó Carlisle.-Sin embargo, les aconsejé que se quedaran en el coche.  
-Seguramente lo más inteligente que ha hecho en el día-murmuró por lo bajo Leah.  
-Habría venido con Bella ya que ...confían más en ella pero debido a la situación actual-Carlisle detuvo un momento su mirada en Leah-pensé que era mejor venir solo.  
-Creo que su concepción del significado de la palabra "solo" no es la misma que la miá, porque en ese caso no entiendo que hacen esos dos ahí fuera-replicó Leah, molesta.  
-Basta ya,Leah. Señor Cullen, por favor, díganos que ha venido a hacer aquí.  
-Dígame, señor Black...¿a oído hablar de Alan Newton?-no tardé en reconocer el apellido como el de uno de los antiguos compañeros humanos de Bella. Me supuse que sería su padre.  
-¿El padre de Mike Newton?-Carlisle me miró,al igual que Leah. Solo que esta estaba desconcertada.  
-Es familiar de él. Su tío-afirmó Carlisle.  
-¿Que ocurre con él?-pregunté.  
-Ese señor se encarga de administrar los documentos antiguos de Forks y sus alrededores. Es un historiador. Yo solo había oído hablar de él ligeramente, pero una serie de...documentos que él esta estudiando nos han llamado la atención.  
-¿Que ocurre?¿Han encontrado alguna fotografia de vuestra anterior visita por aquí hace unas décadas y estáis asustados?-preguntó burlona Leah.  
-No te preocupes por eso, yo mismo me encargue de hacerlos desaparecer- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa inocente como si no hubiera entendido las intenciones de Leah-Sin embargo, los documentos a los que me refiero...están firmados bajo el nombre de Ephraim Black.  
-Eso es imposible-dije sorprendido-No dejó que nada saliera de la tribu. No creo que lo que contenga esos documentos sea algo importante.  
Carlisle y mi padre se miraron, y la expresión de ambos me dio a entender que yo estaba muy equivocado en lo que acababa de decir. Leah, por su parte, seguía sin creer una palabra.  
-¿Y si eso es verdad como lo sabes? ¿Acaso también laváis cerebros ademas de morder cuellos y se lo sonsacaste a ese tal Newton?  
-Si Newton lo sabe- dije yo ignorando a Leah-es probable que el secreto salga a la luz en cuestión de horas...  
Carlisle negó con la cabeza, y como de la nada, sacó una serie de papeles con aspecto viejo y arrugado. Me quedé con la boca abierta.  
-Fue una suerte que Bella fuera hoy a visitar a su padre.  
-¿Que tiene que ver Bella con esto?-preguntó Leah.  
-En el camino se encontró con Mike Newton...y aparte de los saludos cordiales y que bien se te ve como señora Cullen...recordó el incidente que cierto chico lobo causó en su boda-todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi. El doctor continuó- y eso le hizo recordar que su tío acababa de encontrar esto...donde se nombraba a la familia Black.  
-¿Ya los ha leído?-preguntó mi padre, con mirada extraña.  
-Si lo ha hecho y lo ha creído, ese estúpido historiador no creo que se meta con una manada de licántropos y una familia de vampiros...-bromeó Leah.  
-No me refiero a Newton...-la cortó mi padre-Si no a usted, doctor Cullen.  
-Teniendo en cuenta que usted es su hijo, consideré que lo más apropiado es que lo leyera usted primero.  
Carlisle se acercó a mi padre, y le entregó los documentos con suavidad. Mi padre las acarició, como si no se creyera que fueran reales.  
-Leah, Jake...¿podríais dejarnos solos un momento, por favor?  
Leah se levantó y entró en la cocina furiosa, cerrando la puerta con un portazo.  
-Jake...-empezó a decir mi padre.  
-Esta bien, me largare...-dije,algo molesto. Seguí a Leah, aunque no estaba tan furioso como para cerrar la puerta de la misma forma. Ademas, mejor dejarla abierta por si comentaban algo. Pero mi plan de escuchar a escondidas se fue al traste cuando oí que ambos salían del salón.  
-¿Te parece normal que los vampiros caminen por aquí como si no pasara nada?-preguntó Leah enfadada.  
-Es que no pasa nada Leah...al menos con ellos.  
-Ya claro, y yo me lo creo...¿entonces para que se ha traído el doctor a esos dos?-Leah se asomó a la ventana y señaló a Edward y a Jasper-Buscan pelea...  
-No, si buscaran pelea hubieran traído a Emmett- le contradije-Jasper esta aquí para calmar a mi padre, o a todos si hace falta; y Edward, bueno, para saber lo que realmente piensa mi padre sobre lo que sea que tenga esos documentos.  
Desde la oscuridad, pude ver como Edward sonreía. Como me esperaba, el chupasangre no estaba leyendo solo la mente de mi padre.  
-Bueno, corrijo, ademas de leerle la mente a mi padre, también esta aquí para practicar su deporte favorito: fastidiarme-La sonrisa de Edward se hizo aun mayor.  
-Maldito chupasangre...-murmuró Leah. La puerta trasera de la cocina sonó al abrirse. Los ojos sorprendidos de Seth aparecieron tras el cristal.  
-¿Interrumpo algo?-preguntó entre risitas. La mirada asesina de Leah le hizo callarse-¿Que pasa?  
-El doctor chupasangre ha venido de visita.  
-¿Carlisle esta aquí?...vaya,entonces si pasaba algo malo.  
-¿Como que "si pasaba"?-pregunté.  
-Cuando fui a casa de los Cullen a buscaros, por que pensé que estabais allí, Bella parecía bastante preocupada...ya sabes, esa cara que pone cuando esta ocultando algo pero que en realidad no sirve de nada...  
-Ah,ya...  
-Todo el mundo lo sabe menos nosotros...-se quejó Leah.  
-¿Pero que pasa?  
-Pues como decía Leah,Carlisle esta aquí y le ha dado a mi padre unos documentos que pertenecían a Ephraim...  
-¡Eso es genial!  
-¿Y eso por que?  
-¿Te imaginas lo que pueden contener?Los grandes misterios de nuestro clan...los cambios que sufrimos,los que sufriremos, nuestros puntos débiles, la imprimación...  
-¿Nuestros puntos débiles?Me estas tomando el pelo...-replico Leah.  
-Claro...¿o acaso nos han disparado con una bala de plata para comprobar que no funciona?También podrían venir cosas sobre la lucha con los vampiros...  
-Seth, nosotros YA LUCHAMOS con vampiros...  
-Te equivocas, luchamos con NEÓFITOS...-le contestó Seth imitando el tono de su hermana-¿O luchaste con Victoria?Porque ella era la única a la que se le podía llamar "vampira"  
-Ya basta los dos-les dije. Mire de nuevo a la ventana por un presentimiento. Edward estaba hablando por teléfono, y en cuanto terminó, bajó del coche y esperó-Algo a pasado. Quieren hablar con nosotros.

Los tres salimos corriendo a la calle. Edward parecía preocupado. Y eso solo significaba una cosa.  
-¿Vienen de nuevo?  
-No lo sabemos...pero Sam ha notado un olor a vampiro al sur de Forks. Le resultaba conocido.  
-¿Sabe de quien?-preguntó Leah. Edward negó con la cabeza.  
-Hemos avisado a la familia, y Alice ha dicho que intentara ver algo.  
-Los siento, pero no me voy a fiar de una chupasangre para saber que pasa-dijo Leah. En ese momento entró en fase,convirtiéndose en una loba que mostraba sus dientes a Edward. Suspire.  
-Leah, te prohíbo terminantemente actuar por tu cuenta. Solo observa nada de luchar con vampiros-Incluso en su forma lobuna, pude distinguir la mirada asesina que me dirigió.  
-¿Quieres que la acompañe?-se ofreció Seth.  
-No, tu eres el que mejor se lleva con los Cullen...avisa a Quil y a Embry, y que ellos la acompañen. Luego reúnete conmigo en la casa de los Cullen.

Seth asintió y se convirtió en lobo. Leah refunfuño por lo bajo. Ambos se dirigieron al bosque, los mire hasta que se perdieron en la oscuridad.  
-No lo haces mal...  
-Gracias,creo. Te contestaría con algo distinto pero me parece que tenemos que avisar a nuestros padres.  
-Tienes razón. Esto solo complicara las cosas.  
-Nunca fueron sencillas...-comente. Ambos entramos en mi casa. Algo en mi interior me decía que todo iba a cambiar.


	2. ¿Más vampiros Genial

**¿Más vampiros?Genial, como si no hubiera problemas suficientes.**

Nada más entrar de nuevo en mi casa, el doctor presintió que algo ocurria y salio a padre le seguió, no tenia ya los documentos en las manos y parecia tampoco los tenía, asi que supuse que lo habían a mi mismo: buscarlo por la casa cuando todo este lio me dirigió una mirada de chupasangre, si no quieres estar al tanto de mis planes malignos y conspiradores, metete en tus asuntos y sonrió.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó al fin Carlisle,rompiendo el extraño e incomodo abrio la boca para explicarse pero me adelante.  
-Problemas, chupasangres desconocidos , cerca- siempre he pensado que cuanto más claro las cosas mejor.  
-El perrito se ha explicado bien- comentó Edward-Su manada y la de Sam estan patrullando la zona, y hemos decidido volver a casa a ver si Alice ve algo.  
-Me temo que Alice solo vera algo cuando los licantropos dejen la zona, aunque eso nos servira para ver si esa amenaza sigue por aqui- Tanto al marido chupasangre de Bella como a mi se nos había olvidado ese detalle por completo.  
-Un detalle bastante importante por cierto.  
-Vale ya Edward, si lees mis pensamientos los comentarios guardatelos para ti.  
ñor Black, tendremos que dejar el otro asunto para otro momento-dijo a mi asintió.  
-Por amenaza de vampiros en Forks es más preocupante que lo que contengan esos documentos...  
-Pero ¿y Mike Newton?¿No notará que han desaparecido?-pregunté como si fuera evidente.  
-Eso ya lo hemos solucionado-dijo Carlisle.  
-Y no quiero saber como-comentó mi .  
-Vayamos a casa-dijo dos chupasangre se despidieron y subieron al coche con me miró-¿Subes?  
-No,gracias...prefiero ir ... a mi manera.

A pesar de que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había transformado,cada vez que lo hacia era como si fuera la primera sensación de libertad era indescriptible,y si bien me había acostumbrado a las ventajas de mi forma lobuna, todavía estaban los inconvenientes, especialmente a uno con nombre femenino: Leah y sus ácidos pensamientos.  
-¡Vaya, por fin aparece el lobo mayor!-comentó sarcá encontraba cerca de la casa de los Cullen,pero no tenia intenciones de entrar.  
-Como sigas así, Leah, te aseguro que un día de estos te arranco la oreja-respondí con embargo, la amenaza fue en vano puesto que ambos sabíamos perfectamente que yo no haría algo así.Al menos, por ahora.  
-Podrías practicar arrancando orejas a los chupasangres-sugirió é.Leah era simplemente molesta, así que ignorando sus tonterías corrí hacia la casa de los Cullen y en apenas unos segundos estaba allí.Al parecer, los vampiros acababan de llegar: el más que reconocible coche de Edward tenía el motor aun caliente; pero no eran los únicos,Sam también estaba allí.Sonreí.Eso significaba que definitivamente Leah no entraría en la í su ,tú solita te lo buscaste Leah.

Esme fue quien nos recibió.La señora Cullen había preparado unas ropas para Sam y para mi por si fuera necesario regresar a nuestra forma é los pantalones y no pude evitar reírme de lo cómica que era la situació a ver:¿desde cuando una vampira se sabe de memoria las tallas de los pantalones de no solo una sino dos manadas de licántropos?Definitivamente esto no es escuchar una risita me di cuenta de que Edward acababa de aparecer en la entrada.¿Es que en esta casa no se puede pensar sin que se le espie?  
-No... al menos tú-me contestó.Le dirigí una mirada asesina-Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.Y por cierto,Jacob, es de mala educación no saludar.  
-Dijo el espia de mentes...eres el ideal de educación,Edward...además, te acabo de ver en mi casa hace unos minutos, ni que llevara años sin verte.  
-Y es muy problable de que te lamentes de que no sea asi  
-Puedes estar seguro-Sam gruñó.  
-Creo que ya os habeis...saludado bastante-comentó con un ligero sonrió de nos invitó a pasar al saló señora Cullen no tenia mal gusto para la decoración, pero había un punto que no me gustaba, el olor a vampiro que se extendia por cada sala.  
-¿Qué esperabas?Es nuestra casa-comentó se encontraba examinando unos libros y al oirnos levantó la olfatear de nuevo me di cuenta de que había pocos vampiros en la casa.  
-Rosalie y Emmett se encuentran de caza, y Jarper y Alice están... intercambiando opiniones-me explicó Edward.  
-Discutiendo,vamos... si tuviera curiosidad preguntaría por qué pero...ahora tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.  
-Lo sé-dijo Edward-Literamente.  
-Ya sé que lo sabes, cogí el concepto de "lector de mentes" hace unos años ¿sabes?Y ahora usa ese don tuyo y adivina que voy a preguntarte...  
-Para eso no hace falta poderes...ella está...  
-Aquí- la voz de Bella cruzó el saló sonrió, intentando ocultar sin éxito una de las cosas que menos le gustaban de su nuevo aspecto:sus colmillos-¿Habéis averiguado algo?-preguntó preocupada.  
-Por fin alguien se centra en lo importante-dijo le gruñí.Otra de las partes buenas de ser lobo,los gruñidos son geniales y me ignoró y tradujo lo que había dicho Sam-Paul ha reconocido el olor de uno de los miembros del aquelarre egipcio.  
-No creo que sea Amun o su esposa...¿creeis que es Benjamin?-preguntó Esme.  
-Es lo más probable-contestó Carlisle.

Alice apareció en la habitació rostro parecía sereno,algo que tranquilizó bastante a los presentes.  
-Regresan a Forks...vienen para casa-anunció sin esperar a que le preguntaran-Benjamí viene y otra vampira aparecían con é vampira es relativamente joven,por lo que deberíamos llevarnos lejos a Reneesme sólo para evitar problemas.  
-Jacob irá con ella-dijo Bella-Si es joven prefiero que esté a salvo.  
-Sabes que ella no querrá irse-dijo Edward preocupado.  
-Por eso he dicho que vaya con convenceras de ello.  
-¿Por qué yo?-me quejé.Edward se rió.  
-Porque eres más que perfecto para llevar la contraria a la gente.


End file.
